She is Water
by SOLDIERSAngel87
Summary: Sephiroth never thought of himself as a bodyguard, but something about this girl intrigued him. She was quiet, yet powerful. She was cold, yet lovely. She was the granddaughter of President Shinra, and she needed a bodyguard SephirothxOCxTseng
1. Babysitters

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I am so happy to finally be writing again. This is a story using characters from** ** _The President's Daughter_** **one of my previous stories. You don't need to read it, but you of course may.**

 **Kaci Shinra is Rufus Shinra's daughter, and the President's granddaughter. I am very excited about writing this, and I hope you'll enjoy it. I'd love to hear what you think, so please review and follow.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"You want us to babysit?! Hell, no." The tall redhead declared.

The metal-coated office was huge, but its occupants filled it even so. The redheaded Captain had just been taken away from his poetry session and he had a cranky look to prove it. Commander Hewley was seated near the long desk in the center of the room.  
/He muscled frame was relaxed at the prospect of their new mission, but he glared at Genesis for his insubordination. The General was the only one not near the desk; he stood nearer the shadows quietly observing his colleagues.

Genesis Rhapsodos stood with his arms crossed glaring pointedly at his blonde Director sitting at the long desk. The blue light from the glass screen before them illuminated Lazard's amused face. "It's hardly babysitting, Genesis," he laughed as Genesisglowered  
at him, "She's seventeen."

"Seventeen!" Genesis stalked towards the door and back again, "So we're making sure she doesn't sneak off to parties and do drugs then?"

"Genesis," Angeal's low voice filled the room with a warning, but the red head paid no heed.

"No," any amusement faded from Lazard's face as he turned towards the computer, "You will be the personal guards of the President's granddaughter for the time being." The huge glass screen filled with the first part of a personnel file.

The girl in the picture was not smiling in accordance with all files, but she was still pretty. Had the three men not known her age, they would've expected her to be a few years older. She was brunette, her hair hanging straight past her shoulders. She  
/had a sharp face and a sharp nose offset with soft makeup. Her eyes were the focal point of her face however; they were blue and rather rounded in contrast with the many angles of her face. Her side-profile picture showed off her long nose and the  
/curvature of her cheekbones.

"Why, exactly, are we assigned to this?" It was the first time the General had spoken the entire meeting. His voice seemed to fill the cavity and break everyone away from their study of the image.

"Excellent question, General." Lazard beamed. Genesis rolled his eyes and muttered a prayer to the Goddess. "The Turks assigned to her have been temporarily removed, so Administration has decided to place her in the hands of SOLDIER."

"Administration," Genesis sneered, "Who the hell is administration around here?"

"Genesis, enough," Angeal barked.

Lazard only laughed again, "It's all right, Angeal, Genesis is entitled to his childish outbursts." The grin on the Director's face showed only feral amusement. "That is no concern of yours, Captain, who ordered this assignment. All you need to know is  
/what you will be doing."

"Which is?"

Lazard leaned back, "You will be with Miss Shinra 24/7. You will take her to school, and anywhere else she wishes to go. She is not to leave your sight expect when she is at school. If she is out without you, you are to check in with her every hour. You  
/will have her entire well-being on your shoulders. You will be her personal bodyguards, living with her and ensuring that she is safe at all times."

"Director," Angeal cleared his throat, "With all due respect, we are highly trained SOLDIERS, not personal body guards. This sounds like a job for the Turks."

"Or a nanny," Genesis scoffed.

"Yes, Commander, you're right. However, the President himself wished the three of you to be her guards."

"What happened to the Turks? I did not know of any reason why they should all be occupied?" Sephiroth's gaze fully fitted the Director now.

Lazard turned away quickly. He hated that gaze. The gaze that stared straight into his soul and unearthed every secret he had. He knew fully well why the General was the most feared of all the SOLDIERS. "The President himself requested you three. And  
/I am in no position to question him."

Sephiroth frowned. That was hardly an answer. In fact, that wasn't an answer at all. He looked back to the image. Why no Turks? Had she run them off? She didn't appear to be mischievous, but a photograph could only tell him so much.

"Any more questions, gentlemen?" Genesis opened his mouth. "Right," Lazard cut him off, earning another glower. "She gets out of school this afternoon at three, you will pick her up and take her to the penthouse unless she requests elsewhere. You are  
/to be in plain-clothes; carry your ID cards with you, your cell phones, and small weapons. You may do a preliminary sweep of the outside of the building at your leisure, but do not enter until you take her home later. You will write a report if any  
/kind of incident occurs concerning her health, safety, or any kind of irregular activities. You will weekly report to me and bring her along with you." He handed them all thin files, "In here you will find her basic information as well as her cell  
/phone number you may use to get a hold of her. She will come to you when you pick her up, make sure you are driving a Shinra vehicle. You have five hours to pack and ready yourselves. Dismissed."

Each SOLDIER stood, saluted, and filed out of the room with perfect military form. They all silently gathered in the lounge.

"So, I guess we're staking out the penthouse." Angeal decided. It was probably the best thing to do since none of them had been on strictly guard duty for at least a year.

"What was up with that?" Genesis grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter and took a swig, "Not being able to go inside."

"Privacy violation," Sephiroth stated.

Genesis scoffed, he was fed up with the royal treatment of the Shinra family, if he had his say, they'd just all disappear and their egos with them. "Bull."

Angeal sighed. Genesis had been a pain since Lazard had first told them what their mission was. He, for one, was ready for this. Between the battles and sabotage missions on the past nine months, he was ready for the change of pace. "Genesis, this is  
/a way to get out of training all of those Seconds you hate so much."

"I'd rather take Seconds than some spoiled bratty teenage girl." He was sulking now.

"Genesis," Sephiroth's voice did not leave any room for arguments. "Go pick a car."

Genesis raged, _how dare he order us around like the infantry?_ Sephiroth glared at him. "Fine." He huffed off like a spoiled child.

"Why do you think she doesn't have a Turk guard anymore?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth was silent. He had never known of a Turk guard being removed from anyone without a good reason. If a threat the Turks were after was eliminated, they wouldn't send higher First Class SOLDIERS to guard her. And if there was a threat they would've  
/been briefed. Unless the President just decided that his Granddaughter needed to be surrounded with more media attractable guards. Which was a possibility, but defeated the purpose of the guards. "Who knows? Ask the President."

Angeal scoffed.

"Let's go pack before he gets back," Sephiroth stood and made his way to the door; he couldn't remember the last time he hadn't worn a uniform.

"Oh, there's no need to hurry," Angeal smiled and lounged back in the broad chair; "He'll get out there and have the time of his life picking a car."

Sephiroth chuckled and left to go pack any plainclothes he may have had.

It was warm today, she smiled. The sun dipped below its equinox, and was at the perfect height to be warm. She pushed her backpack further up her shoulder and waltzed across the parking lot. She was supposed to get new guards today, and they were to pick  
/her up. Kaci glanced around for a Shinra car and it took her a moment before she spotted the Shinra license plate. She had expected a black car of some type, not the cherry red corvette. Never the less, she lifted her chest and dropped her chin a  
/bit. She wasn't ready for new guards. She missed her Turks. After having them for three years it was the longest time without a guard change, ever.

"So what do we do when she gets here?" Genesis sighed. He was rather comfortable without the leather jacket. He had bought almost an entirely new wardrobe for their mission. He had kept the leather pants and boots, but opted for a black t-shirt and red  
/jacket over it. Lazard had seemed to protest and the clothing choice, but left it alone.

"Open the door for her; be polite," Angeal said pointedly to the redhead. Angeal had found a pair of jeans and a few black t-shirts and polos to pack for this. He could always buy new clothes later.

Sephiroth had driven them to the school an hour before hand. They had staked out the school and thoroughly scared the secretaries when they requested a copy of Kaci Shinra's schedule. Genesis had to charm the poor woman out of her terror. Sephiroth had  
/kept his dress the most professionally of them all- Black slacks, and a white dress shirt- the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair appeared more silver than gray against the white of his shirt. "Lazard said she would be able to find the car."

Angeal nodded and glanced in the rearview mirror, "Classes just got out." Genesis stuck his head out the passenger window to get a better view.

"Genesis, Lazard said to be _in_ conspicuous." Sephiroth drawled.

"Yeah-Yeah," he brushed his hair from his sunglasses, "Just making sure no one's smoking weed."

Angeal raised an eyebrow, but let the remark slide.

"Is that her?" Sephiroth asked and opened the door to get out.

"Where?" Genesis moved hit his head on the window, "Ow. Sephiroth…"

Angeal shoved out of the car and looked up. The only girl who could remotely be her was weaving between two cars as she approached them. She was pretty just as her picture was, but it was a quiet pretty. She wore a pink cowl neck top and a black skirt  
/and had on pearl earrings and pink lipstick. Angeal thought she looked much older than she truly was. She walked very carefully, taking definite and yet ladylike steps. She looked at them very briefly before looking only at the car.

Genesis had climbed out of the car now and opened the door for her, but she didn't look at him only muttered a soft, "Thank you."

He looked at Angeal and mouthed _"She's stuck up."_ Angeal sighed and shook his head.

She had put her bag next to her on the floor and sat with perfect posture her chin up-tilted. "Would you like to go home, Miss Shinra?" Sephiroth asked and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you," her voice was not deep but it was low and soft. Sephiroth pulled from the parking lot, _at least she's polite._

Kaci sat in the backseat with one of the three men who had been assigned to her. She didn't know any of their names and she hoped one of them would introduce themselves. The one to her right was big, all of them were, and he seemed to be the calmer one  
/of the group. He had chin- length black hair and a pleasant expression. The driver was the regal of the three. His long silver hair was one of the most unusual things she had ever seen, but it was rather lovely. He was dressed the most like the Turks  
/too. Kaci glanced out the window and looked at the reflection in the rearview mirror- of the man in the passenger seat. He had a rather pixie-like face, covered with sunglasses and red hair. He looked rather arrogant, she decided. Kaci frowned. Arrogance  
/and red hair.

"Here we are, Miss Shinra," the driver's voice snapped her out of her observance. Kaci grabbed her bags and slid out of the car as quickly as she could. She kept her steps long and slow as she walked to the front doors of the building that housed her  
/penthouse. She smiled at the door attendants and slipped inside. _Kaci, don't be rude_ she stopped briefly inside the glass doors before she got on the elevator and slumped against the wall.

It seemed like ages since she had her Turks with her. They had become her friends over the past three years, and she missed them. Tears welled in her eyes, but she pushed them down. _I don't want to do this anymore._ The doors opened and Kaci collected  
/herself and her bags before going off into her penthouse apartment.

Sephiroth watched her flounce off. "Hey!" Genesis yelled, but she was already inside.

"Genesis," Angeal hissed and went to retrieve their bags from the trunk.

"What? She's stuck up."

Sephiroth pulled out his bag, "She's shy."

Genesis simply laughed. "Well, I'm going to let her know that we have security protocols around here. I don't care what the Turks let her do."

"You do that," Sephiroth said, if only to placate his friend.

However, when they entered the penthouse it appeared perfectly empty. Genesis dropped his bag right next to the door. "Where is she?"

The penthouse was perfectly white. The carpet was luxurious beneath them. In the center of the room was a sunken area with two couches, and a glass coffee table. A huge flat screen was on the left wall half-hidden by one of those sliding painting things.  
/Also to the left was the kitchen which looked just as bright and modern as the rest of the house. A huge bay window opened up to the back patio on the roof of the apartment. A glistening pool sat out there before the glorious view of the city. To  
/the right, was an opening to an unknown hallway. Right behind that was a black iron wrought spiral staircase leading up to the second floor.

Kaci opened her bedroom door and stood in the hallway for a moment. She had heard them come in, but she hadn't heard them move at all. She had changed into a black camisole and athletic shorts when she got home. Kaci decided the only polite thing to do  
/was to make a small entrance and let them know a few things about the house. She took a deep breath and descended the stairs without showing the nervousness she felt.

Genesis looked up, "Hey, lady, you can't just take off like that."

Kaci stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked slightly taken aback before she masked it, "I'm sorry. I assumed you'd have things to bring in." Her voice was calm with that same low lilt as before. "My room and guest bedrooms are upstairs," she gestured  
/that way. "That master bedroom and my father's office are down here. Please don't disturb anything in them. There is the pool out back, you may use it if you like," she smiled before trekking back upstairs.


	2. Sleep Well, my Darling

**A/N: I really love this story.**

* * *

It had been a couple hours since she had gotten home. Kaci had finished up all of her homework and taken a shower, but now she was hungry. _I can at least make pasta, that'll be easy_.

She stepped down the stairs a minute later. Her three guards had made themselves at home on the couches and went silent when she made her appearance. She smiled a little at them, but didn't say anything as she made her way to the kitchen. The silence rang thick, but Kaci did her best to ignore it. She moved around their large bags and went into the kitchen.

She laughed a bit when she was sure they couldn't see her; they looked so out of place in her luxury apartment. Despite the clothes, they still exuded some kind of power. She placed a pot of water on the stove and dared a glance at them. The red head and the dark haired one were talking low enough that she could not hear, but the red head looked rather pissed. It was the silver haired one that caught her attention. He was beautiful. His silver hair was almost angelic. He was regal and horribly terrifying. His eyes were the most peculiar shade of green. And staring right at her.

Kaci quickly turned away and willed herself not to dip her head. She was a Shinra. Not some silly girl. She'd never really been a silly girl.

Sephiroth had seen her staring. It had only been a brief moment, but she'd let her guard slip. That cool exterior had covered up innocent curiosity. She had held her head at a haughty angle, but her eyes had been innocent. She was strange. She was calm and had all the outward pretense of being stuck up, but her eyes… were vulnerable.

Kaci spooned Alfredo sauce in her own bowl of pasta and put broccoli on top. The men had resumed a louder conversation after she had been in the kitchen for a few minutes, but she hadn't cared to listen to it. She went to the stairs and paused when she saw those bags on the floor, "There's pasta in the kitchen if you'd like some," she leaned over the railing a bit, "Would you all prefer three rooms or one large one? If you want one, I'm afraid you'll have to move the beds yourselves." She smiled and the action made her feel much happier.

They all seemed a bit dumbfounded that she had spoken. The red head spoke first, "We'll take the three."

"All right," she took a few more steps before something else occurred to her, "I'm sorry, but I don't know your names. They never brief my about my guards."

The black haired one smiled back at her, "Commander Angeal Hewley, ma'am. And this is Genesis Rhapsodos and General Sephiroth. May we call you Kaci?"

She nodded, "Of course," and retreated up the stairs.

Kaci put her dinner on her vanity and went down the hall to retrieve all of the bedding stashed away. She would make up their rooms for them because if they picked their own rooms, they might take the one she wanted to stay empty. She chose three at the end of the hall way. Her room was closest the stairs and furthest from theirs. She made up their beds and ran a dust rag around, although the maid kept everything absolutely spotless.

"She's nice," Angeal said.

Sephiroth was inclined to agree. She had taken her makeup off since they had last seen her, and she looked only a little different. Her face wasn't as pink and her eyes had lost some of their contrast, but she was still pretty.

Genesis was silent for once. "It's odd."

"What is?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis leaned forward, "That she would ask about a room preference."

"Genesis, this is her house."

"Yeah, but what teenager offers to make our rooms up?" Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"You forget," Sephiroth cautioned, "That she grew up in Shinra. She was taught to be polite and the proper lady." He would know well enough due to his upbringing. Shinra cared enough about its own image that it would train anyone that had an influence in how the company was view- Especially the daughter of the vice-president.

The girl stepped out on the landing, "You rooms are at the end of the hall. Mine is here," she gestured to the door behind her. "Good night."

"Night." Angeal was the only one who said anything.

"It's," Genesis looked at his phone, "Eight. Why is going to bed so early?"

"Perhaps she has no intention of coming to speak to us. Especially with you being so rude." Angeal grabbed his duffle and hauled it upstairs.

He was right. Kaci had no intention other than reading and finishing her dinner.

They had made a thorough check of each room in the house and had marveled and the opulence of the Master suite. Genesis had been half tempted to sleep in there for his stay, but somehow knew that Rufus Shinra wouldn't be too happy if he found the Captain in his bed. "What's in here?" Genesis tried the door two down from their rooms.

Sephiroth shrugged, "Another bedroom."

"It's locked, "Genesis pressed his ear to it. "There hasn't been another door locked in this entire house."

Angeal frowned, "I'll ask her," he knocked loudly on Kaci's door. "Miss Shinra?"

"Yes," she sounded startled, and her voice cracked slightly.

"Is she crying?" Genesis mouthed.

"Miss Shinra, the locked door down the hall, we need to check it-"

"No," she cut him off and her voice was sharp. "I'd prefer if that one remained undisturbed."

Genesis' eyes flared. She had no right; he'd kick the door down if she didn't open it. Sephiroth glared at him and silenced any retort about to be uttered.

"Miss Shinra, we really need to get in there."

The door opened. Kaci stood looked up at him, her face slightly blotchy. Her eyes stung and she took a deep breath. She felt very small standing before this man who was at least six foot. He was hugely muscled, but his kind eyes made her feel a little better. "No, I understand the security clearance, but that room is the same lay out as mine," she moved aside and allowed them to look inside her bedroom.

The room was large. None of the lights were on, but the city lights flowed in through the gauzy curtains. Her queen sized bed was covered with a white comforter and papers were strewn about it in small piles. Her tall white dresser stood near the bed next to her nightstand. She had a bookshelf on the opposite wall, half filled. Her vanity was on the wall closest to them and supported an array of perfume on top.

"Mine is simply bigger," she said.

Sephiroth sighed, "Thank you, Kaci." She nodded and retreated back into her room once more.

It was quiet again. And lonely. Kaci sat on her bed, the blue light fading into her bedroom. The silence permeated every corner of her room and of her chest. Her breathing deepened, but she felt choked, like her body would never be able to properly function again. She knew they were there, but she could not feel them. She reminded herself of a princess locked in a tower. The people she had once trusted and loved ripped away from her, and now three more were given to her. It wasn't fair. She wasn't ready to go through this again.

She missed them.

She grabbed a pillow to her chest and sighed. She wouldn't cry any more. They had wanted her attention before, and she would not allow them to see her cry. She was Kaci Shinra, and they were the three most powerful men in the company, she had found out after some research.

But she hurt. She wanted sleep and to wake up in the morning with a new plan. But sleep wouldn't come. The silence echoed around the room and in her ears. She finally heard all three of them trudge back up the stairs. They spoke low enough so she couldn't hear, and she assumed they thought she was asleep. She listened as they all went into their rooms.

Kaci stood up and grabbed a small key from her dresser. She made her way quietly down the hall and to that locked room. The room was cool and dark. It still smelled of his deep cologne. She climbed onto the bed and curled around a pillow. She could almost believe that he was there with her.

Sephiroth walked down the hallway. He had thought he heard something an hour ago, but dismissed it. However, the uneasy feeling would not go away. He went downstairs and searched the kitchen and the adjoining hallway. He quickly determined that no one was downstairs or out on the patio.

Angeal came out on the landing just as he came back inside, "What are you doing?"

"Security check."

Angeal nodded and moved back towards his room.

Sephiroth opened Kaci's door and looked in, "Angeal, She's gone."

"What?" the man no longer whispered and quickly looked inside too. Her bed was empty, but looked slept in, and her balcony door was open.

"Was that open earlier?" Sephiroth asked, looking through the rest of the room.

"I… I don't remember."

Sephiroth looked out. The balcony extended directly over the ten story side of the apartment complex. He leaned out further. There was no fire escape, but it was possible to jump from here to the pool, albeit difficult if carrying a sleeping or drugged girl.

"She's not in the house?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth shut the sliding door louder than he intended. "I only checked downstairs."

Angeal frowned. Sephiroth stormed from the room and opened every door in the hallway. He deemed each safe before proceeding. He almost didn't try the locked one.

"Angeal." Sephiroth opened the door wider for him to see. Kaci lay curled tightly on top of the bed. The air in the room was heavy and smelled faintly of cologne. A few suits hung in the closet.

"Who's room is this?" Angeal looked through the closet, but found nothing else of value. Sephiroth didn't answer but opened a few drawers finding each to be empty. "Should we move her?"

Sephiroth looked at her. She looked rather distressed. Her face her peaceful in sleep, but blotchy with a slight crease between her brows. "She's been crying."

Angeal looked closer and saw there were drying tears on the pillow she buried herself in. "I didn't even hear her." Guilt flooded him. He may not have known anything about this girl, but he was never one to let a woman cry. It wasn't honorable.

"Leave her here." Sephiroth stepped back. "We know where she is."

Angeal cast a surprised glance at his friend, but Sephiroth just left the room. Kaci curled tighter into the pillow. Angeal quickly and quietly left, hoping they hadn't woken her.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think. Thank you.**


	3. Lady of the House

Kaci stirred. The room was cold and stale as she curled tighter against the pillow. No sunlight came into the room- the previous occupant had placed blackout curtains over the windows. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her chest ached and throat burned as she inhaled that scent. The musky scent mixed with powder residue from a gun, and…. She inhaled again- cheap whiskey.

"Ow! Damnit!"

She laid the pillow on the bed and padded to the door. She walked to the railing and saw Genesis standing near the coffee table nursing a stubbed toe. Kaci leaned against her forearms and tried to hide her growing smile. Genesis growled out quiet curses as he sat on the couch and looked angrily around for a light switch.

He was handsome; she thought. He apparently didn't wear a shirt to bed because he wasn't wearing one now. Even in the very early morning light, she could see the outline of a muscular frame, and his barely tousled red hair. Handsome yes, but he was also arrogant. She frowned at this; Kaci hated arrogant men despite being surrounded by them constantly.

Kaci reached behind her and pushed up the light dimmer. Genesis' head whipped up to the lights and then to her. She could see the tension in his shoulders and hands- he was ready for a fight. "Would you like breakfast?"

He blinked once, twice. She took that as a yes. Kaci walked downstairs with that perfect posture she had acquired from one of her many etiquette lessons with her grandmother. She strode into the kitchen and began to fix a mess of scrambled eggs and toast for her three SOLDIERS.

Genesis leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen. She looked natural. The kitchen was white and stainless steel, but she was a blip of black. She moved gracefully through it, knowing exactly where everything was and just how to use it. He had never thought about food, and if he had, would never have expected her to know how to cook. "You cook?"

"I do." She put the eggs on the stovetop.

"I would've expected you to have a professional cook or something." He threw in a cocky head toss.

She laughed a little at that, "No, I like cooking, and I'm the only one here most of the time."

"You had Turks."

She sighed, "Turks are a different breed than you all. They are like all the other guards, hired to be invisible."

Genesis snorted, "'Hired to be invisible'? Is that what your daddy said?" he mocked.

She tossed a glare at him and went back to the eggs, "Be careful, Genesis, you shouldn't mock the one who's cooking for you."

Genesis' eyes blazed as he reared up at her challenge, but Angeal came up behind him. "Good morning, Gen." He saw Kaci cooking. "You're making that much food for yourself?"

She laughed. It was a strange sound to them, the first one they had heard. "No, for you." She caught herself. She hadn't laughed in what seemed like years. Not since the incident. Guilt flooded her, she felt like a betrayer for laughing and enjoying herself when she was here with these men. The smile fell from her face and she finished making their breakfasts.

The three men were seated on the couch in the living room. Sephiroth had come down fully dressed unlike the other two- Genesis wearing only pants and Angeal in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Kaci had decided to eat in the kitchen, albeit silently, at the glass and wrought iron breakfast table.

She studied the three men in her living room. Genesis sat on one couch by himself seated with his knees spread out. Angeal had taken up one of the arm chairs, and Sephiroth was on the other couch. He ate the slowest of the three, probably tasting it for poison from what she knew of all his battle experience. Poisoning her guards, she scoffed and dipped her head to hide the laugh. Kaci stood and put his dishes in the dishwasher.

"Kaci." Angeal said. "Is there anywhere you need to go today?"

She turned to face them and leaned against the counter, "It's Saturday, so grocery shopping. I don't do much so you won't have to drive me around often. Just to school, and when I need to go shopping."

"When would you like to go?"

"A few hours." She smiled at them.

Sephiroth tapped his finger against the glass. They were at the second grocery store of the morning. The first time all three of them had gone in with her, and ultimately had been in her way and very conspicuous even without their uniforms. Angeal had gone in with her this time. He looked up upon seeing the two walk out. Kaci looked so tiny next to the big man. She had out on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt, looking very normal considering that she was an heiress and the most influential girl in the city. Sephiroth and Genesis got out and moved to help put the food in the car.

Genesis whistled, "That's an awful lot of food."

"I have to feed you all, don't I?" she put a bag into the trunk but moved out of the way when she saw that she really wasn't as efficient as three highly muscled men.

Back in the car Sephiroth glanced in the rearview mirror. Kaci sat next leaning slightly against the door. She was focused on watching the streets of Midgar pass by. It was an abnormally sunny day, and the sun played in her hair showing off the red highlights. She was so calm. She was always calm. Sephiroth focused on the road ahead but stole a glance back from time to time. Kaci Shinra stayed perfectly still the entire car ride. He wondered what she was thinking- what thoughts mulled about in her expensive little head.

Kaci had finished putting away the groceries and had done all of her homework. She had taken advantage of the sunny day to spend it outside on the patio by the pool. She pulled out a headphone and draped it over her shoulder. The sun poured down like the hidden necessity it was. Her face was warm; she inhaled, hoping to capture some of it into her lungs. She turned and looked at her soldiers.

They had apparently found a pack of cards and were playing some kind of betting game. Genesis whooped and had apparently won, "Pay up! I won, ha!" he yelled again and raised both fists in the air. Kaci smiled; he reminded her so much of Reno, even their hair color was similar. Her Turks used to play drinking games some nights. Reno, Rude, and sometime Elena would fill shots from one of her father's liquor cabinets. They would laugh and yell, and eventually Kaci began to sit with them and sometimes join their conversation, but mostly she just listened and laughed. Tseng never played. In fact, the first time Reno had done it, Tseng had read him the riot act. He had told Reno that he was a disgrace to the company; he was on duty and "supposed to be showing Kaci that Shinra had competent and responsible workers." She didn't know how much Reno had cared, but the stunned silence must have meant something. When Tseng had come up to apologize to her for his behavior, she had simply smiled. When Tseng was done with his apology, Kaci had said that she didn't mind their games just as long as they all weren't intoxicated at the same time; she did someone to keep her safe. Tseng had about had a small stroke, but obeyed her wishes.

She smiled at the memory. It seemed a life time ago since they had lived in this house.

Angeal lay down his cards and Sephiroth followed suit. It was funny how different they all were. Genesis sat leaning slightly forward intent on the game and his strategy. He looked immaculate in his black button up and dress pants. Angeal has sitting on the opposite couch so she could only see the back of his head and hi white collared shirt, but he seemed relaxed, now, at least. He had been looking at her every three minutes or so to make sure she was still alive (and pretending not to when she caught him). Sephiroth still sat tall and straight in the white arm chair. He looked out of place, but she supposed he would look like that in most places. He held himself stiffly, almost regal, as he analyzed whatever game it was they had going on. He sort of reminded her of Tseng, only he had a different air of intimidation about him. Tseng had been a mysterious intimidating, hidden only by an honest charm and severe work ethic. Sephiroth was simply intimidating. He was not loud or pushy, but his body spoke volumes. He was a commander- of respect, of fear, of anything he wanted. He was also looking right at her as she starred.

Kaci blinked and almost looked away. But she didn't. She felt her eyes widen slightly as he stared at her, but she kept watching him. He was not glaring at her, but looking with almost interest. She felt a little small under his gaze. It was a strange feeling- feeling smaller than someone. She had always been given the utmost respect and adults had never spoken to her as though she were a child. People simply didn't treat her as something small. But this man made her feel small. Not in a demeaning way, but in a safe way.

"Sephiroth." He turned from her and broke their connection. She was sure that Angeal had turned to follow his gaze but she already had her eyes closed up to the sun.


End file.
